Creatures in Costumes
by Falling Snowy Sky
Summary: Why can't Edward seem to get a hold on things? While Jasper is running around with fur, and is Emmett eatting? And what is Carlisle wearing? What if the cullens turned into a differnet creatures for Halloween?


_**So this is a idea that I have thought of for a one-shot story, but instead I thought that I will just make this story with short chapters in between writing "A Child with Monsters". If you could help I really need ideas for that story, if you could help that would be very kind of you. I don't own Twilight!**_

**Creatures in Costumes**

"Why do we have to do this?" I asked my annoying pixie of a sister.

"Because Edward it is Halloween, we're supposed to dress up. And we get to wear all these fun costumes and its not like everyday we get to dress up and pretend that we are some one else!" she exclaimed happily threw the hallway.

"How come everyday we act like humans if we are truly vampires?" I questioned.

"That's beside the point. Now, get dressed and head down stairs with the others. I will be down shortly, all I have to do is help Bella finish getting ready, and if you aren't dressed you will pay and that will mean I will get to dress you anyway I want." I backed way slowly, from her thoughts that could mean either me dressing up in some thing utterly ridiculous, like a maid or something else. I went to my room and quickly changed into my costume and headed down stairs to join the others.

My costume is the most archaic of any one here at the party. It was an outfit that I had worn in 1918, the year that I 'died', and I was wearing it to be like a ghost from the past. It was a white button shirt with black pants, shoes and spenders. I think that Bella would like it, she was always wondering about my past.

I reached the living room to see the rest of my family wearing their costumes talking among themselves. I saw Alice dressed with fairly wings, very Alice, with a fuzzy Jasper. He was a werewolf with fur, ripped clothes, and he would make random howling noises like a dog. I went over to Esme who was dressed as the "Bride of Frankenstein" with green paint washed over her face and skin and a black wig with white highlights in it. Rosalie came form the other room dressed as a mermaid with Emmett quickly behind.

"Emmett what are you dressed as?" He came in wear normal school clothes and not dressed up like the rest of us.

"Well isn't noticeable? I am dressed as a human!" he laughed.

"How is that dressing up?"

"Well Alice told me that I, Emmett, had to dress up for Halloween as something that I am normal and I am not a human so I dressed as one." he said like the big idiot he is, I sighed.

"Well Edward, it wouldn't be any fun if I said that I was dressed in wings and still said that I'm a vampire." commented Alice.

I started to hear foot steps from the stairs, it was Bella, I knew that whatever she was wearing would be beautiful on her.

"Alice I don't know..." Bella trailed off nervously.

"O come now Bella, no one is going to make fun of you, and get down here I spent all afternoon on your make up." Alice said.

"I don't want the others to think that this is insulting, though." she said from behind the wall.

"We won't. I am sure, my love, whatever you are wearing is stunning on you." I told her.

She swallowed hard and built up her courage and came into the living room with the others. I was in aw with her costume. It was a black and red dress with black beaded work all over, her hair was pulled slightly back reveling her face, and her skin was covered in white powered. When she slime slightly I saw that her teeth were covered with fake plastic ones that were fangs, she was dressed as a vampire from the myths.

I was appalled at the choice of creatire that Alice made her dress as, but at the same time it was kind of funny. A human dressed as a vampire when the vampires are dressed as everything else, I laughed to myself.

"Are you mad?" My sweet Bella asked.

"No I think that it is funny that you are dressed as a vampire, a very beautiful one, while Emmett is 'dressed' as a human." I said.

"So I am okay then?" she asked.

"Yes you are Bella, to me you are the bell of the ball," I afford my hand out to her like the gentleman I am," Now, my fair mistress of the night, would you honor me with a dance?" I asked her.

"Why yes."

Everyone dance and party until Carlisle had gotten of work. Everyone was curious from what he was wearing. From his mind he didn't even have a costume so he had to go to the store after he had gotten off work. If he came home without a costume on he might not ever see the light of day again from Alice.

The main doors of the house opened and closed at vampire speed as Carlisle fled up stairs. About 20 mins later he came back down and joined the party. Suddenly the music stopped and everyone looked at Carlisle and laughed.

"Carlisle why are you wearing that?" Bella questioned.

"Well, the funny thing is that I didn't have a costume..." Carlisle said nervously rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"How come you didn't have a costume? You know that Halloween comes every year, every 365 days, how come you forgot?" Alice said upset to him.

"I went to the costume shop on the way home from work and there was nothing left. It was either this, or I was going to be dressed as a pink flower." He said making Emmett laugh even more.

"I think that a flower would be better then THAT!" he pointed to Carlisle. He was wearing toilet paper, he was a mummy.

"I apologise Alice that I didn't come up with anything. I wasn't creative like Jasper as a werewolf or Rose as a mermaid, or my lovely Esme as Frankenstein, this was my last option to dress as a mummy."

After a long moment Alice finally gave in, "Well atleast it is something," she said.

Everyone began to dance again until five to midnight. Alice wanted to have a Halloween party right, since this was her first, and have us all count down to midnight. It was three minutes to midnight when we all gathered around the big old grandfather clock in the living room. I held Bella's hand in mine rubbing small circles on hers. "Did you have fun, Bella?" I asked her.

"I did; I haven't been to a Halloween party since I was little, and I was with you." she told me.

I was about to say something back to Bella when I sensed someone close to the house who shouldn't be here. I grabbed Bella and pulled her tight to my side, "Did you all smell that?" I asked. With in a second everyone was high on their toes. Just before Bella could speak something, rather someone, busted threw the door. It was Aro.

"Thomas what do you want?" asked Carlisle partly in front of Esme. Thomas? I saw Aro before me and not Thomas. I looked to Carlisle's mind and saw that it was Thomas, the one who had changed him into a vampire, before his eyes. I now looked back to Aro and now saw Thomas in his spot.

I felt a pull at my shirt and looked down to Bella. She was frighten shaking in my chest. "Bella it will be alright," I whispered.

"Ja...Ja...James." she murmured in my chest and the next thing I knew that the person I thought that was Aro who turned in to Thomas was now James.

"Who are you?" I asked it, " To everyone you appear to be a different person." I growled.

"I appear as the person that you fear most," It said addressing everyone. It walked around the room looking at us dress as our costumes then stopped, it's hair was now going every which way, eyes lit up with vengeance, and it spoke in a deep voice, "As stated of the creatures they had taken, make them become them!" I shouted. All of a sudden everyone fell to the floor. It started to go dark, I grabbed a hold of Bella's soft warm hand, and yelled her name before everything around me was dark.

**This maybe a cool and neat mini story to write with everyone as a different being, tell me what you think, so review!**


End file.
